


Incubation

by KoreArabin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Bondage, Humiliation, Lube, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: Grindelwald devises a new torment for Graves.  Being filled to bursting with huge, heavy eggs, and then suffering the consequences of having to push them out again.





	Incubation

Kneeling naked on the plushily carpeted floor of Grindelwald’s private apartments is marginally better than kneeling on the cold stone of his prison, Graves reflects. Although the floor covering isn’t really the issue. It’s more the _kneeling_ and the _naked_ that worry him.

Grindelwald says he has an interesting new challenge for him. Graves cannot but wonder, given the tortures, the humiliations, the _rapes_ he’s endured so far, how much more creative the suffering his tormenter devises for him can be.

“Let’s get you a little more comfortable, shall we? Or perhaps I am being a little _disingenuous_ , my sweet. What I meant to say is of course let’s get you a little more _uncomfortable_.”

Grindelwald smirks down at him, a vague flutter of his fingertips summoning invisible bonds which snake greasily over Graves’ naked skin. He is pushed down into what is one of Grindelwald’s favourite positions for him: arms cinched together tightly behind his back, face down, shoulders pressed to the floor, knees as wide apart as they can go, and his backside canted upwards, his arsehole, cock and balls well and truly on display.

There’s a tingling at the base of his prick and a sudden wetness in his arse and then, maddeningly, he feels himself begin to stiffen.

“Darling, look at you - you're getting _hard_ , and I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

Grindelwald’s voice oozes over Graves like liquid chocolate, and Graves struggles, pushes with all his might against the invisible bonds holding him so tightly. But his magic is completely beyond his reach. He is helpless against whatever abominations Grindelwald has now dreamed up for him.

Another loose gesture from his tormentor and a wall of mirrored glass appears before them. It seems that Grindelwald has also conjured up a sumptuously upholstered armchair and a side table, complete with crystal tumbler and a decanter of some spirit. Grindelwald settles down into the chair, pouring himself a generous measure and sipping appreciatively.

“Let the show commence!”

~~~

Graves tries to lower his head, to stare down at the carpet or close his eyes, but the invisible bonds slither around his throat and into his hair, wrenching his head up so that he has no choice but to regard himself in the mirror, unable to look away except for an occasional blink of his eyelids. His eyes lock with Grindelwald’s, and his captor smiles, breaking his gaze to look away suddenly at something moving silently behind him.

A thick, far thicker than the average cock, brightly coloured, dripping _tentacle_ is snaking its way down towards him. Graves flicks his gaze up, trying to ascertain its source, but it appears to have manifested itself from thin air, hanging disembodied in the middle of the room.

Its tip moves nearer and nearer, continuing to exude a constant stream of viscous, lurid pink lubricant, until it is pressed up hard against Graves’ entrance. Graves grunts in discomfort as the thick tentacle begins to push into him, the sensitive skin of his perineum and testicles burning as the pink goop it exudes oozes down and drips from them on to the plush carpet below. The thick tentacle lodges itself deeper and deeper, and Graves squirms around it, the invisible bonds giving slightly to allow him to writhe and struggle against his impalement.

“ _Darling_. What a _delicious_ performance. You wiggle your luscious derrière – or what do you Americans call it? Ah yes, your _booty_ so enticingly I am tempted to have you again myself right now. But no. I’ll postpone gratification until this little game is finished.” 

The bonds tug hard at Graves’s hair, and Grindelwald smiles broadly as Graves struggles against the pain in his backside and the pain in his scalp.

“The game being, sweetheart, you playing the part of a warm, snug, bloated little _incubator_.”

As Graves’s eyes widen in horror, Grindelwald stifles a snigger.

“Oh yes, darling. You’re going to be filled to the brim with big, round, _heavy_ eggs to incubate. And you’re going to _love_ it.”


End file.
